The Epic Love Story of Hyuga Hinata
by teamcan
Summary: Because her friends just won't leave it alone.


**The Epic Love Story of Hyuga Hinata**

Summary: Because her friends just won't leave it alone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_**.**

* * *

><p>Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were quite surprised when the fourth member of their little group barged into Hinata's bedroom, earlier than expected for their Girls Night, and looking ready to use that inhuman strength of hers.<p>

"Sakura…" Ino was cut off by the slamming of Sakura's bag against the wall.

"I don't think my father will be pleased with that crack," Hinata whispered to Ino.

"These rumors are getting ridiculous!" Sakura cried. She jumped onto Hinata's fluffy bed and groaned.

The other three girls chuckled in understanding.

"Oh right! How are things with you and Genma?"

"Wait, I thought it was Sasori now?"

"Keep up you two! She's dating Madara this month," Ino informed.

"This isn't helping! I still don't understand how I can be paired up with practically every male in this universe. Where do people get these ideas from anyways?"

"Because you fit so well with everyone!" Ino exclaimed.

"And it's entertaining," Tenten added.

"Not when it's affecting my reputation as a respectable medic! My last patient refused to be treated me because she didn't want to associate herself with a _scarlet woman_. That's why I got off work early."

"Anyone who matters knows that isn't true," said Ino. "Don't let these rumors get to you Sakura."

"I know, but it's still frustrating," Sakura sighed. "Why can't people see I'm too busy for my nonexistent love life?"

Hinata smiled at Sakura reassuringly. "It will blow over soon Sakura. There aren't many men left to pair you with anyways."

"This has been going on for _age__s_ Hinata! They always find something new," Sakura replied. "You wouldn't understand. There's not much gossip in Konoha about you."

"I know what you mean. People constantly ask about my relationship with Neji. Ever since Tsunade opened that betting pool…" Tenten agreed.

"Hey! I have a lot of money invested in you two getting engaged within the next year. So let's speed things along!" Ino told her.

"You're unbelievable Ino. Besides, I had my money on you and Shikamaru but you basically gave him away to Temari!"

"Oh get over it. That love triangle business is old news."

"And people still talk about it! You know it's big when merchants are selling Team Yamanaka and Team Temari items."

"I never understood why they used my last name but Temari's first…" Ino mused.

"Off topic guys!" Sakura exclaimed. "The point I'm trying to make is that no one gossips about sweet, innocent Hinata-hime. Which is rather odd since she has the most interesting love life compared to the rest of us."

"W-w-w-what!?" Hinata stammered in disbelief.

"You've been pining after Naruto for years. You even confessed to him at one point, which he rudely ignored I might add. Ever since the war, you two have only gotten closer. Sometimes, it's just frustrating seeing two people who would be so great together not do anything about it! But unfortunately, he only sees you as a good friend," explained Sakura.

"Actually, I think Naruto does have feelings for Hinata but the idiot is just too dense to realize it. We know he respects her and thinks very highly of her. And he always defends her when someone makes fun of her. He yelled at Kankuro and me for even bringing up the drinking incident from Hinata's birthday party and said to never mention it in front of her," Ino told the other girls.

"R-really?" Hinata couldn't quite believe it. Hearing this only made her fall for Naruto more.

"Aw that's so sweet of him!" Sakura squealed.

"Yet, despite your feelings for Naruto, you still accepted Lee's confession," Tenten reminded everyone.

"I only said I would give him a chance!"

"That is not something you should say to a guy, especially when you don't like him," Ino said.

"I never quite understood that," Sakura mused. "I get that Naruto never gave you any signs and Lee is a very nice guy. But you don't even feel attracted to Lee. Giving him hope will only hurt him in the end."

"I know. But I want to be fair and give him a chance like he deserves. And it's not like I'm just stringing him along. He knows where I stand and I really do care about him."

"At least you made yourself clear to him. And it's cute seeing him try to win your heart. Business was slow the last month but he probably single-handedly kept the flower shop alive," Ino added.

Tenten frowned. "I don't think he's aware about Hinata's feelings for Naruto though. But he knows about Kiba and I don't think he likes it very much when Kiba sleeps over. _In your bedroom_."

Hinata face palmed. _Here we go…_

"WHAT!?" The whole village could probably hear Sakura's and Ino's screams.

"We're just friends!" But Hinata knew it was futile to stop the gears in the two girls' brains at this point.

"He sleeps over?"

"In your bedroom?"

"And your father approves of this?"

"Heck, Neji is okay with this?"

"What _is_ this?"

"Why?"

"And how come we didn't know about this?"

"_What is going on__?_"

"Okay, calm down you guys," Tenten laughed. Hinata gave her the Hyuga patented Glare of Doom.

"And why does Tenten know about this and we don't?" Ino questioned.

"Tenten is practically a Hyuga," Sakura reminded her. "She probably has her own sleepovers in Neji's bedroom."

"HEY!"

"She does," Hinata simply stated, hoping to get some of the heat off of her.

"HINATA!"

"So are you over Naruto now? After all, Kiba is one hell of a sexy beast. Does this mean he's off limits?"

"No Ino. Kiba and I are just friends."

"Like, the sexy kind?"

"SAKURA!"

"I'm just joking Hinata. But seriously, why does he sleep over when he has his own place now?"

Hinata sighed. "Kiba has a shabby apartment, remember? His heater goes out often so I let him stay here while it gets fixed. He avoids going home often to escape his mother's nagging."

"Why not sleep at Shino's?"

"It apparently looks gay."

"I heard Iruka-sensei just came out."

"I heard Sakura turned him gay."

"OFF TOPIC!" Sakura bellowed. "And not true! Stupid rumors."

The other girls simply laughed at Sakura's misfortune.

"Hyuga-san surprisingly likes Kiba. And you guys probably noticed Neji and Kiba's bromance, so Neji is okay with it," Tenten explained. "Plus they have the Byakugan. Neji doesn't even turn that thing off when Kiba is in Hinata's room."

"Don't you have guest rooms?"

"We fall asleep watching movies and shows together," Hinata told her friends. "I told you already. We're just good friends, which comes from being teammates. Our friendship is just like Sakura and Naruto's, Tenten and Lee's, or Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji's. Trust me, there is nothing going on between Kiba and me."

"I see. It's just surprising to hear about this," Sakura said.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Lee likes Hinata, Hinata likes Naruto, and Lee is jealous of Kiba, who sleeps over in Hinata's room like all the time. Why do you have so many boys in your life and I have none?" Ino was definitely surprised at this revelation. _And th__ey say I get all the guys…_

"You could've had Shikamaru. And I could've won big bucks," Tenten muttered. Ino rolled her eyes at her friend's bitterness.

"Wow Hinata, I never knew you were such a player," Sakura teased.

"You make it sound so bad Ino! And I'm not a player!" Hinata defended.

"We know you aren't doing anything wrong that would hurt anyone. But it's so fun to tease you!"

_**Knock knock**_**.**

"Come in!" Hinata called.

Hanabi entered the room and Hinata could only stare at her younger sister quizzically. "You never knock."

"I heard loud noises and thought Kiba was here. Wouldn't want to see anything that would take away my innocence," Hanabi said playfully. The other girls snickered while Hinata simply sighed. Why was everyone teasing her today?

"Anyways, I have a message for you," Hanabi handed her sister an obviously opened scroll. "That guy from Suna said he'll be in the country for a mission and wants to meet up with you for lunch. Again."

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten snapped their heads in Hinata's direction, shock evident on all of their faces.

"I met him on a mission a while back and we sporadically keep in touch," Hinata frantically explained to her friends before they could jump to conclusions. "And we are only acquaintances!" She turned to her sister and asked, "But I just saw him recently. What excuse should I use to get out of this?"

"You have a date with your boyfriend, Rock Lee," Hanabi deadpanned.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"I know," Hanabi simply stated. "Look, this Suna guy obviously wants something more. Lee wouldn't be okay with you going to lunch with him. And if Naruto sees you then he might get the wrong idea. He still thinks you and Lee are friends because everyone has been keeping him in the dark about the Lee thing."

"Just because he's a nice guy doesn't mean he's interested in me. It's just kind of awkward meeting with him though."

"Everyone is a nice guy to you," were Hanabi's last words as she exited the room.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten slowly turned to Hinata with huge grins on their faces.

"So Suna guy…" Tenten started.

"Who seemingly has a crush on Hinata," Sakura continued.

"Who is might be dating Rock Lee," Ino added.

"Who confessed his feelings for Hinata."

"Who is also jealous of Kiba for sleeping in Hinata's room all the time."

"But really, Hinata only has feelings for one guy."

"Who may or may not return these feelings."

"This situation sounds like something straight out of a romance novel."

"I told you she's more interesting than the rest of us. Why doesn't anyone gossip about her?!"

Hinata just sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "You guys suck."

* * *

><p>Kiba climbed over Hinata's bedroom window at 6:55PM sharp and was greeted by the sight of four beautiful girls on a big fluffy bed. Being the young male that he is, he could not stop the huge grin from forming on his face.<p>

"OMG! THE WINTER PREMIERE OF PRETTY LYING KUNOICHI STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was inspired by a silly conversation between my friends and I and is very loosely based on my friend's situation. Props to those who caught the reference at the end, because I am currently in love with that show and am very excited it's coming back. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!

**Revised on February 7, 2013.**


End file.
